The present invention relates to a pivoting device for pick-up truck camper shells and more particularly pertains to allowing a camper shell to pivot upwardly on one side and remain in the upward position, for easy access to an interior of the pick-up truck bed.
The use of truck bed mounts is known in the prior art. More specifically, truck bed mounts heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of protecting the contents of a truck bed are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,311 to St. Pierre discloses a tie down fitting for removably mounting within stake holds in a wall section of a pickup truck, to secure structures such as a tent. U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,365 to Orberg discloses means for attaching a curtain support shell to form a sleeping compartment for a vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,729 to Magnito discloses a tent for a pickup truck with means to quickly construct the device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,826 to Davis, Sr. discloses a removable tent top attachable by a series of pins.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a pivoting device for pick-up truck camper shells for allowing a camper shell to pivot upwardly for easy access to an interior of the pick-up truck bed.
In this respect, the pivoting device for pick-up truck camper shells according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a camper shell to pivot upwardly for easy access to an interior of the pick-up truck bed.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved pivoting device for pick-up truck camper shells which can be used for allowing a camper shell to pivot upwardly for easy access to an interior of the pick-up truck bed. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of truck bed mounts now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved pivoting device for pick-up truck camper shells. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved pivoting device for pick-up truck camper shells which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a pair of support posts removably coupled between the camper shell and one of the opposed sides of the truck bed. The support posts each have a short lower section and a long upper section. The short lower sections each have a lower end dimensioned for being received within the forward and rearward post holes of the truck bed. The long upper sections extend upwardly at an inward angle from the short lower sections. The long upper sections each have an upper end securable to the camper shell for elevating the side of the camper shell above the truck bed. A Chain is secured between one of the side walls of the truck bed and one of the sides of the camper shell. A pivot rod assembly is secured at the side wall of the truck bed opposite the pair of support posts. The pivot rod assembly is comprised of a pivot rod having opposed ends, and a pair of vertical support brackets secured within posts holes in the side wall. The support brackets each have a tab extending vertically upward therefrom. Each tab has a pair of apertures for receiving the pivot rod. The pivot rod has a lever extending outwardly therefrom inwardly of one of the opposed ends thereof. The pivot rod assembly helps maintain the camper shell against the truck bed and selectively allows it to be raised therefrom.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved pivoting device for pick-up truck camper shells which has all the advantages of the prior art truck bed mounts and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved pivoting device for pick-up truck camper shells which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved pivoting device for pick-up truck camper shells which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved pivoting device for pick-up truck camper shells which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a pivoting device for pick-up truck camper shells economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved pivoting device for pick-up truck camper shells for allowing a camper shell to pivot upwardly for easy access to an interior of the pick-up truck bed.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved pivoting device for pick-up truck camper shells including a pair of support posts removably coupled with respect to the forward and rearward ends of the opposed sides of the camper shell to prop up the camper shell along one of the opposed sides. A pivot rod assembly includes a pivot rod and a support bracket. The support bracket is secured within the post holes and has an upper tab which each have a pair of apertures. The pivot rod is selectively securable in the apertures to hold the camper shell against the pick-up truck.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.